Scars Of You
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Phoebe and Coop are engaged. Cole comes back in an attempt to win her back. Coop sees the woman he loves start to crumble. Will he be able to save Phoebe from her past and herself? Or will Cole ruin their wedding day? Phoebe/Coop and Phoebe/Cole (Cole's POV only). Please review and tell me what you think. Don't Steal!


**Hey, this my first _Charmed _fanfic. I don't own any characters or the show. The plot is AU it takes place after _Forever Charmed. _Phoebe and Coop are engaged and Cole comes back and thinks he still has a chance with Phoebe. Phoebe and Coop live in their own place and so do Paige and Henry. Please read and review and tell me what you think. It keeps me updating. Thank You~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.1-**_Night Terrors_

I tossed and turned in my bed, caught in the grips of a nightmare. Cole Turner, the man who'd once been the love of my life transformed to his demonic form. His hand closed around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I felt him pinning me against the stone wall of the mausoleum. My life slipped from me with each passing second.

Jolting awake, Coop rubbed my back. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, my body trembling.

"A nightmare that's all. It's nothing," I replied, trying to make my voice seem strong. My fiancé raised an eyebrow at me I knew he was skeptical; hardly ever did I jolt awake in a panic anymore. He kissed my hair, stroking my cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Come on, Phoebe, what is it?" I shuddered and hugged Coop closer, wishing the image that fluttered behind my eyelids would deteriorate.

"Cole," I whispered, "H…H…He was killing me." My tone slowly rose from sensible to hysterical. "He had his hand wrapped around my throat, choking me…Oh, Coop!"

"Shh, honey it's alright. Cole can't hurt you anymore he's dead, remember? You vanquished him."

I sighed, "I know but it took us three times and there's a part me that is still tempted to believe that he's evading death." I glanced towards our bedroom window; the curtain's gentle swaying motion doing nothing to calm my nerves.

My fiancé massaged my shoulders. He always knew just what to do. "I love you, I muttered, voice finally at ease. Coop held my chin in his hand and kissed my lips.

"I love you too, Phoebe." I gazed at the clock on the nightstand. The bright numbers told me it was _4:30_am. Reaching for my bathrobe, I looked in Coop's direction. He helped me drape it across my body. I let myself smile for the first time that night.

"I'm just going to get up now. I'll be able to get back to sleep anyways" I chuckled as I tied the string around my waist. "Not with Cole haunting my dreams."

* * *

I walked out into the kitchen, my fiancé following close behind. Leaning against the counter, I mixed the coffee. As I brewed, Coop measured my expression then without a second thought he handed me the phone. I met his eyes, "What?" I asked.

"Call your sisters, honey; they have a right to know." I sighed again I knew he had a point. However, if I spoke about my dream Cole might find a way to torture me again or worse my dream could become reality.

"Okay." I grabbed the phone from his outstretched hand, dialing the manor's number.

"Hello," answered Piper sleep present in her tone. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Part of me wanted to tell my sister about my Cole-centric night terror but I fell hoarse as I remembered the happy, stress free life she now led. Leo, Wyatt and Chris were her life now and she dedicated all of her extra time to them when she wasn't with Paige or me. Coop hugged me from behind, causing me to jump. I leaned my head into his shoulder. He stroked my slight bed head as to say I'm right here.

Piper was waiting patiently on the other line. "I dreamt that Cole was choking me, Piper," I said.

"What? Was it a premonition, Phoebe?"

"I don't know maybe. It's been years can't he just leave us, especially me alone." If I said I was frustrated it'd be an understatement. I hated Cole; I hated him for all the pain he put me through. True, I'd buried it deep down, nearly unreachable only Coop knew the extent of the emotional scars. He also was aware that the prospect of my demonic ex returning would reopen those wounds.

"Why don't you and Coop come stay at the manor for a while that will give us an opportunity to figure this out," my older sister suggested.

I nodded, "Thanks, Piper. We'll be right over."

* * *

When we arrived, Paige met us at the door. "You _called _Paige," I hissed, cross, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Leo orbed down from the attic. "Phoebe, is it Cole again?" Concern flickered across my brother-in-law's face. I scowled, my gaze drifting to Piper. I thought I was the one unable to keep their mouth shut.

"You told Leo too honestly, Sis I think I'm beginning to rub off on you," I joked. "Anyway, I not entirely sure, it was just a dream." Coop's arm fell around my shoulder. I snuggled closer as I let him lead me to the couch. I sat down and my fiancé sat next to me. My head drooped onto his chest, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Do you need more coffee, Phoebe?" he chuckled, "Don't forget you have work in three hours."

My brown eyes opened sluggishly, "ugh, it completely slipped my mind." He stroked my hair soothingly, pecking my lips.

"You can always call Elise and request the day off. I'm sure the Mirror can survive one day without you." I sighed, walking toward the phone, deciding to take Coop's advice. I poured myself another cup of coffee, balancing the receiver between my shoulder and ear. As I waited for my boss to answer, I sipped the dark, steaming liquid contained in my mug.

My thoughts raced. I didn't particularly wish to find out the meaning of the dream. I just hoped everything would remain sane. The rings echoing from the other line, stopped and Elise spoke.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, Elise I have a family emergency can I take the day off?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Phoebe, you always have "family emergencies" the paper needs you. At least come in for a few hours." I groaned internally. I hated Elise sometimes, although she was right I did have a lot of family emergencies.

"Fine, but only for a few hours," I replied. I hung up the phone and Coop looked at me carefully.

"What's the matter?" I took a sip of my drink, setting the mug on the counter.

"Elise wants me to go in for a little while. She didn't believe the reason that I need a personal day."

My fiancé smiled. "Well, honey you _do _use that excuse quite frequently." I leaned over and punched him in the arm playfully. He rose from his seat at the kitchen table, pulling me into his embrace. Kissing my lips, he let me go. "I'd better let you get ready. I love you."

"I love you too, Coop, I said as I went to get dressed. I glanced at the Grandfather clock in the hall. _7:00 Am. _I had an hour.

* * *

Once I walked into The Bay Mirror, I sat down at my desk. I started typing this week's column while trying to help my readers as best I could. As the minutes ticked by, I felt someone watching me. Their presence seemed eerily familiar however I couldn't place it.

Outside my office door, Cole Turner watched me work. It was true he'd missed me, now all he had to do was find a way to rekindle my affection. And he would not take no for answer


End file.
